xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo Jr.(Universe 7)
Piccolo is a Namekian and also the the final child and reincarnation of King Piccolo ((ピッコロ大魔王, Pikkoro Daimaō), later becoming the reunification of the Nameless Namekian after fusing with Kami. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters, largely due to forming a close bond with Goku's sonGohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. DBZ History After his defeat at the hands of Goku, Piccolo vowed to continue his quest to avenge his father and kill Goku, and flies off into the sky. Five years pass and Piccolo has since continued to train in order to reach his goal, but one day he has a brief confrontation with the Saiyan Raditz, who found Piccolo due to hisscouter when he was trying to locate his brother Kakarot (Goku). In complete awe over the sudden arrival of this stranger, Piccolo demands to know Raditz's origins and intentions. Raditz smirks at Piccolo's demands, to which Piccolo retaliates with a Destructive Wave. Raditz shrugs off Piccolo's most powerful technique without a single dent, with Piccolo trembling in fear. Before Raditz can murder Piccolo, his scouter locates another strong power level. This makes Raditz ultimately ignore Piccolo in favor of his true target (whose power reading he had initially mistaken Piccolo's for due to their similar levels of progress), his younger brother Kakarot, who turned out to be Goku. Piccolo follows Raditz toKame House, where Goku and his child Gohan went to meet up with old friends, Piccolo learns of Raditz's plan to destroy humanity by hiding behind the house and listening into the conversation with his strong hearing abilities. When Raditz easily subdues Goku and kidnaps Gohan, Piccolo offers to Goku a temporary truce in the face of this new threat, intending to resume his ongoing struggle with Goku afterward. Goku agrees, despite the pleas of his friends against the idea, and the two make their way to defeat Raditz. Once Goku and Piccolo locate Raditz, Goku makes a feeble effort to rescue his son through discussion rather than action; however, this fails, resulting in a battle. Raditz easily tackles both Piccolo and Goku, managing to sneak attack and surprise them every chance he gets, with Piccolo and Goku not even being able to land a single hit. When the battle takes to the air, Raditz fires two energy waves downwards at Goku and Piccolo. Goku luckily dodges, but Piccolo is less fortunate, with his left arm being lost by disintegration. With the battle seemingly hopeless, Piccolo asks Goku if he has developed any new techniques to assist in these kind of battles. Goku answers he has not, with Piccolo scoffing at Goku's lack of planning or preparation. Piccolo reveals he has developed a technique to pierce even the strongest of bodies, naming it the Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo demands for Goku to buy him extra time to charge the technique, but states the wait will be worth it. As Goku begins to get pummeled, Piccolo finishes charging the attack, but is now in even more woe, as he fears Raditz will be fast enough to evade. Piccolo's prediction comes true, as he fires the blast, Raditz manages to side-step the attack, taking off only a small fragment of his Battle Armor . Raditz discovers his earlier assumptions on Goku and Piccolo's power levels were wrong, as he now knows Goku and Piccolo both have the ability to raise their power levels over 1,000, something Raditz was unaware of at first. When all hopes seems lost, as Raditz starts to pummel Goku into submission by breaking his ribs, Goku's young son Gohan intervenes after destroying the pod he was contained in and charges towards Raditz, damaging Raditz's armor and hurting him greatly by smashing into his chest. Now due to Raditz being much weaker from the assault, Piccolo manages to mortally wound Raditz with the Special Beam Cannon, although Goku sacrifices his life in the process to restrain Raditz, and Piccolo thus avenges his father at a bit of an unexpected moment. Before dying, however, Raditz tricked Piccolo into telling him about the Dragon Balls, and reveals that two other, more powerful Saiyans, Nappa andVegeta, will be arriving on Earth in one year. In anger, Piccolo finishes Raditz off with one final blow rather than making him suffer, an action noticed by Kami who suspects that Piccolo is changing. When Goku dies shortly afterwards his body mysteriously vanishes, with Piccolo confirming Kami's intervention. Anyone killed by Piccolo before he turned good would be sent to limbo, with their spirit wandering in agony. Since Goku and Raditz did not suffer this fate after Piccolo killed them, Kami cited this as an indication that Piccolo was becoming less evil. With the news of even more powerful opponents soon to arrive, Piccolo takes Gohan to Break Wasteland in order to train the boy and raise his survival skills, so Piccolo can use Gohan's massive potential to help defend the Earth from the Saiyans, and originally, to help Piccolo take over the world afterwards. Though his treatment to Gohan is initially harsh, leaving him alone in the Wasteland for six months to raise his survival techniques, then brutally training the boy for the next six months, he begins to warm up to Gohan, and the two form an unbreakable bond. While the training occurred, Piccolo shows a little affection for Gohan in the first night of his six-month survival training by giving him three apples, as Gohan had not eaten anything in days. Piccolo does become annoyed when Gohan complains about the apples' bitter taste, remarking Gohan will need to let go of his time with his parents who pampered and spoilt him. Suddenly, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape and proceeds to destroy the wasteland around him, much to Piccolo's shock and slight fear. Piccolo destroys the moon to turn Gohan back to normal, knowing the two invading Saiyans could use this technique to their advantage also. Piccolo then proceeds to remove Gohan's tail, and makes him new training clothes and a sword. When Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth, they are met by Gohan, Goku's friends Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha, and Piccolo. Goku had been wished back to life, but would take several hours to arrive. Piccolo soon learns from the Saiyans that he is a Namekian rather than a demon as he previously believed. The Saiyans then start the fight off by growing sixSaibamen, small, humanoid plant-like aliens grown from the ground who all have power levels equal to Raditz's 1200, which they instruct to fight in a mock tournament against the Earth's defenders. The Saibamen are all destroyed, though Yamcha is killed in battle when one of them manages to grip him andself-destruct, killing them both. Piccolo destroys the last remaining Saibamen, after it attacks Gohan, with apunch in the stomach, followed by a mouth blast, disintegrating it. With the Saibamen gone, Nappa, the larger Saiyan, decides to enter combat. In the ensuing fight, Chiaotzu and Tien perish, and the defenders of the Earth are heavily beaten. When Chiaotzu prepares to self destruct while holding Nappa, Piccolo orders Gohan to watch Chiaotzu's sacrifice, and then proceeds to compliment Chiaotzu by saying Chiaotzu has won his respect for his sacrifice to take down a powerful enemy. Despite Piccolo landing some decent hits, and planning team attacks with Krillin and Gohan, Nappa seems invincible. During one of the team attacks, when Gohan gives into his fear and runs away from Nappa instead of blasting him as Piccolo ordered, Piccolo deems Gohan a failure, and when the three hour break occurs, suggests Gohan should go home, and not be a distraction in this fight. Remembering that during his fight with Raditz, Goku pulled and squeezed his tail tightly and had caused him unbearable pain, Piccolo attempted the same feat and got a hold of Nappa's tail (discussed with Krillin and Gohan after having a three-hour break) but the monstrous Saiyan revealed he and Vegeta were immune to that handicap and knocked the Namek unconscious for a short while. Later in the battle, when Nappa attempts to finish off Krillin with a final blast, Piccolo saves him just in time with a small hand blast launched at Nappa's back. When the smaller but more powerful Saiyan named Vegeta detects that Goku is arriving, and that he is more powerful than anticipated (being read at 5,000 without powering up, already), he orders Nappa to quickly kill the remaining defenders, as their working with Goku might result in a challenge. Goku's resurrection proves that the Dragon Balls are legitimate, so they can use the ones on Namek and do not need the ones located on Earth. Nappa first aims for Gohan with an extremely powerful attack, but Piccolo jumps in the way of it, sacrificing himself to save Gohan. His body ruined, Piccolo falls to the ground. With tears in his eyes, Piccolo bids farewell to Gohan, whom he admits made him soft and is the only person to ever call him friend. Piccolo's death also results in Kami's passing, as they were once a single being, and therefore if one dies then so would the other. After the Saiyans are beaten by Goku and the remaining fighters, and Vegeta retreats, Gohan, Krillin and the brilliant inventor Bulma head to Namek and to locate the Dragon Balls so that they can wish Kami, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu back to life and restore the Dragon Balls of Earth. As Goku was forced to do after his noble death, Piccolo travels down the winding Snake Way to King Kai's planet. There, he, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha all train under the watchful eye of King Kai. While it is unknown if he ever learned any of King Kai's secret techniques, Piccolo's power does increase so significantly that even Nail (a Warrior-type Namekian with a power level of 42,000) notes it as unbelievable. On Namek, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende, a young Namekian who Krillin and Gohan had previously saved, gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Piccolo contacts Gohan (via King Kai's telepathy) and demands he be resurrected with the first wish, be sent to Namek to battle Frieza with the second, and then Gohan could do whatever with the last wish. Piccolo's reasoning was that if he is brought back, then the Earth Dragon Balls will immediately return alongside Kami, allowing for wishes to be made to bring back Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Piccolo soon arrives on Namek at a random point, since Gohan did not specify where on Namek he should be sent to when he asked Dende to have Porunga grant the wishes. After recovering from the initial shock of seeing his strangely familiar homeland for the first time and feeling the suffering of his people, Piccolo heads in the direction of a large energy source, believing it to be Frieza. During his flight, he passes over a dying Namekian, Nail, who was earlier easily mauled by Frieza. Piccolo drops down to inspect the crippled Namekian and they begin to converse. Nail offers Piccolo to join with him, as the option of merging with his counterpart Kami could not be realized here (nor did Piccolo even want to be one with him, at this point). At first, Piccolo refuses, but Nail explains that Piccolo will not lose his personality, he will only feel the power gained from the fusion. Piccolo reluctantly accepts, and after the fusion is complete he is amazed by his awesome new power and rushes to Frieza's location. When Piccolo arrives, he finds a battle in progress between Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta (who had rebelled against Frieza), with Dende supporting them, against Frieza. He then takes on Frieza, with the doubt of Krillin and Vegeta, who is in his second form, alone and is able to go blow to blow with him, even without removing his weighted clothing. Vegeta became shocked to find that the Namekian that Nappa killed with ease mere months ago had become so powerful. After a brief exchange of blows, Frieza transforms into his third form and assaults Piccolo with a large barrage of invisible and virtually unavoidable shots, crippling the Namekian. An angry Gohan intervenes and blasts Frieza with a Full Power Masenko, but Frieza knocks it back, and Piccolo uses the last of his strength to deflect the projectile with one of his own before it can hit the young Saiyan. Frieza then begins his final transformation into his true form, and Gohan uses the opportunity to take Piccolo to Dende, who has the ability to heal others completely. Piccolo quickly recovers, but he knows that he is even more thoroughly outclassed by Frieza's new form. Frieza begins his renewed attack with a single blast that kills Dende (having seen him healing Piccolo midway into his transformation), preventing the warriors from being healed again; Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo respond with a joint assault but Frieza seemingly effortlessly evades all of their attacks. Piccolo is then reduced to the sidelines, watching as a strengthened Vegeta attacks and falls against Frieza, helpless to intervene. After Goku arrives, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo get out of his way, and after witnessing Vegeta's murder at the hand's of Frieza, he watches Goku and Frieza duel from afar. (He also implies that he would like to fight Goku when it's over, though only for kicks.) Goku is soon overwhelmed by Frieza once he powers up to 50% of his power, nullifying even Goku's Kamehameha fired with a 20-fold Kaio-ken boosting his power, and, in desperation, attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Piccolo takes most of the remaining ki from Gohan and Krillin and jumps in to help, catching Frieza off-guard and kicking him in the head, giving Goku just''enough time to finish the Spirit Bomb and launch it towards Frieza, seemingly killing him. Piccolo drags Goku's body out of the water, and meets up with Gohan and Krillin, celebrating. Just as our heroes rejoice, Frieza towers above them revealing to still be alive, and shoots a powerful beam meant for Goku (in the anime only, for in the manga he intended to finish Piccolo and the others first all along, and as such aimed at him immediately), but Piccolo bravely takes the hit for his former rival and falls to the ground on the verge of death. After witnessing both Piccolo being heavily wounded, and Krillin being blown to pieces by Frieza, Goku finally had enough and unleashed his hidden Super Saiyan powers. Gohan carried Piccolo off of the battlefield as Goku and Frieza clashed on the dying Planet Namek, with the former emerging as the victor. Piccolo is healed by Dende (who had been wished back to life along with the rest of the people killed by Frieza and his men) after being sent to Earth by a wish made to Porunga. When the Namekians find a planet suitable to be New Namek, Piccolo declines to travel with them, and he stays on Earth with Gohan to protect and watch over the boy. Piccolo does not desire the peaceful, therefore dull, life to be had on Namek and instead wishes to keep training in order to become more powerful. In this anime filler saga, Piccolo assists Gohan and Krillin in defeating Garlic Jr., a villain first encountered in the film: ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, who returned with an incredible power up from the Makyo Star being near. Piccolo had to cope with Kami, his counterpart, sometimes getting hurt or tired, affecting Piccolo in battle. He also faked being under the influence of the Black Water Mist in order to get close enough to Garlic Jr. to free Kami and Mr. Popo, and in order to keep up the act, he had to act like he wanted to kill Gohan. Later, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin manage to get Garlic Jr. sealed back into the Dead Zone. One year after the events on Namek, Piccolo sensed Frieza and another powerful being heading towards Earth. He headed to the area where he detected they would land, and was soon joined by Vegeta, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Gohan. Despair sets in on the group as they realize that there's little they can do to oppose such powerful foes. Soon after Frieza and his father, King Cold, land they are confronted by amysterious youth, who reveals himself to be a Super Saiyan and almost effortlessly destroys the father-son duo along with their minions. Piccolo and the others follow the youth, who tells them when and where Goku will be arriving. Just as the boy predicted, Goku lands and the boy converses with him privately, though Piccolo's superior hearing allows him to listen in. The boy, known as Future Trunks, is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma and reveals a terrible plot by Dr. Gero, a scientist for the non-active Red Ribbon Army, to create powerful Androids for the sole purpose of annihilating Goku. The Androids soon spiral out of control, and after murdering their creator go on to destroy everything around them, making Future Trunks' world a nightmare where they kill all but a few tens of thousands[citation needed] of the population. They eventually kill all the Z Fighters with the exception of Goku, who dies from a heart diseasesix months prior to the attack of the Androids. Future Trunks has come back in time to both give Goku the medicine to cure the disease and give the Z Fighters ample warning. Future Trunks then departs back to his own timeline and Piccolo, since Goku does not know how to tell the group what he had discovered, explains everything to the group, except the identity of Future Trunks. The group then splits up to begin training for the oncoming threat, with Piccolo deciding to do his training alongside Goku and Gohan, which would later prove to have been a very wise decision. While training with Goku and Gohan, Piccolo also was forced along with Goku to take a drivers test so Chi-Chi would not have to do as much chores as a result of their training. Piccolo had to wear human clothes, presumably to disguise his origins. He attempted to drive relatively safely, but his driving instructor, Cynthia, proved to be a terrible influence, as she encouraged Piccolo to drive recklessly while Goku was driving recklessly against his instructor's wishes. Eventually, they took a second attempt at a drivers test under a storm, only for them to fail the test a second time to save a bus full of children. Three years have passed by, and Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha meet at the designated time to confront the Androids with Vegeta and Future Trunks coming. Yajirobe drops by briefly to give the group Senzu Beans and, as he was leaving, his hovercar had been destroyed. Still not sensing their opponents, Gohan realized that, being Androids, they have no ki to detect and therefore must be searched for by sight. Piccolo and the others enter the city to search, but do not know what the Androids look like. They soon detect a large drop in Yamcha's ki and rush to the scene, finding both the two Androids and a critically wounded Yamcha with a hole through his gut. Goku soon leads the Androids to a different location so that the city is not destroyed in their fight, though the Androids demolish a large portion of it before they leave. The Androids choose to fight in a desolate region filled with rocky hills. Piccolo surmises that they chose the location so that they could escape to the hills if the fight does not go their way. After the Androids explain that they have been watching Goku since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army up until his battle with Vegeta, Goku attacks Android 19. The Androids did not know of his ability to go Super Saiyan, and therefore his true strength. Piccolo is startled after Goku transforms because his power is much lower than it should be. Though Goku seems to be winning in the early part of the fight, he quickly loses his energy due to his heart disease and is eventually taken down by Android 19. Piccolo and the others attempt to intervene, but Android 20 blocks their path and blasts Piccolo with his eye beams, sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta then arrives, kicking Android 19 off of Goku and Piccolo quickly gets back up, revealing that he was pretending to be injured in order to catch the Androids off guard. Vegeta then kicks Goku out of the battle and Piccolo catches him, setting him down so Yamcha can take him home and give him the heart medicine that Future Trunks gave them. Vegeta and Android 19 then battle, with Vegeta revealing his ability to go Super Saiyan, and destroying 19 after confirming his ability to drain energy using the jewels embedded in his palms. Vegeta, severely drained from the fight with Android 19, acts as if he eager for a quick follow-up fight with Android 20. Nervous of Vegeta's new power, Android 20 fails to call the bluff and flees to the hills, while Vegeta is restored with a Senzu Bean. Piccolo and the others start searching the hills for Android 20, but Piccolo is soon ambushed. With Android 20 holding a tight grip over his mouth and draining his energy, Piccolo sends out a telepathic message to Gohan. Gohan is alerted to the situation and heads for Piccolo Jr.'s now shrinking ki. He finds Piccolo and smashes Android 20 off of his mentor. Piccolo receives a Senzu Bean from Krillin and states that he will fight Android 20 himself. Android 20 is taken off guard by Piccolo's speed, and he quickly hits the android with several powerful blows, which surprises the Android because he did not expect for Piccolo to be this powerful. The Namekian finishes the battle with a powerful chop which takes off Android 20's right arm, while also referring to how he was formerly like Dr. Gero and consumed with the desire of revenge against Goku for his involvement in destroying a paternal figure of his, then sends him smashing him into the ground, badly beaten. Krillin was astonished by Piccolo's power, believing Piccolo was extremely powerful for someone who is not a Super Saiyan. At this time Future Trunks shows up and states that Android 20 is not one of the Androids which caused such devastation in the future, having already seen the lifeless head that 19 was reduced into by Vegeta earlier. Bulma follows them closely in her skycar, and Android 20 sees his opportunity to escape and lets out an energy wave, destroying Bulma's vehicle and distracting everyone while he runs away, stating that he's going to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Bulma informs the group that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero, who reconstructed himself into an Android, and of the location of his lab in North City. Piccolo then tells Bulma about Future Trunks, who at this point is already born in the main timeline. He then takes off with Krillin and Tien to North City to find Dr. Gero's Lab and destroy the Androids before they can be awakened. Krillin finds the lab and alerts the others, but they arrive too late and the Androids are activated. The twin Androids then display mutiny on their creator by killing him, and against Gero's wishes awakening another Android: Android 16. Vegeta takes off after them and Piccolo and the others follow. When they catch up, they find that Vegeta has been fighting Android 18 and is not doing so well against the female Android due to his declining stamina. Android 17 warns them that if they get involved in the fight, he will step in as well. They watch the fight and, though Vegeta seems to be on roughly equal footing at first glance (something that surprises Future Trunks because he never knew his father to be so powerful) Piccolo points out that Vegeta was tiring with every move and the Android was not. When Future Trunks gets involved with the fight after Vegeta receives a serious kick that breaks his left arm, Piccolo also charges in, but both are quickly swatted down by Android 17. When Piccolo gets back up, he charges at Android 17 who is choking Tien; when he reaches Android 17, he is felled with a single blow to the stomach that nearly tears through him. Krillin gives each of the warriors a Senzu Bean, and Piccolo states he has an idea (in the Japanese dub and Dragon Ball Z Kai, Krillin asks if Piccolo has any plans for defeating the Androids, to which Piccolo barks angrily and lies that he was never their friend and is still plotting to overtake the world). When Krillin asks what it is, Piccolo angrily snaps at him and then abruptly takes off toKami's Lookout. Piccolo does not need to explain to Kami why he has come, Kami having already read his thoughts that Piccolo wishes to fuse with him and become whole once again. Piccolo rebuffs Kami, stating that they are not fusing on an equal level and will simply be using the old Namekian as a tool to become more powerful, stating that the only reason that Kami even exists now in face of all the converging foes is for the Dragon Balls. Regardless, Kami is not opposed to the idea of fusing with Piccolo, but he wants to observe the situation for a while longer to be sure that his last decision is made for valid reasons. Piccolo starts to argue with him, but Kami counters by pointing out that even Future Trunks stated these Androids are different (being "much, much" more powerful, for one, and for having spared their lives, whereas the future counterparts killed them outright), and that it was Vegeta who started the fight they just had. Piccolo calls Kami a coward for his reluctance and waits on the lookout for him to make up his mind. When Kami learns of the recent arrival ofa danger from the future far greater than the Androids, he realizes he has no choice. With Piccolo serving as the base form, they merge into one being, becoming the nameless Namekian once again, himself stating that he was now no longer Kami or Piccolo. Piccolo rushes to Ginger Town, the location of this murderous new enemy. The bug-like creature claims that he is Piccolo's "brother", which shocks Piccolo, and the two engage in battle. Piccolo seems to have the upper hand, but is taken off guard when the creature launches a Kamehameha at Piccolo, which shocked him, as the move was Goku's attack. As he was dodging the blast the creature latches onto Piccolo's back and stings his left arm, draining the life from it and rendering the limb useless and withered. Piccolo headbutts the creature and breaks free, but claims that with his injury he has been defeated, luring the creature into explaining his actions. The creature reveals his name as Cell, and that he is a combination of Earth's greatest warriors put together by Dr. Gero. His purpose is to locate Android 17 and Android 18 and take their energy byabsorbing them into his being so that he may achieve his Perfect form. Now knowing the creature's origin and intentions, Piccolo exposes his ruse, tearing the withered left arm free and growing a healthy one in its place, now prepared to resume battle with Imperfect Cell. Future Trunks and Krillin soon arrive, and Imperfect Cell, now outnumbered, uses the Solar Flare (inherited from either Goku or the technique's coiner Tien) and escapes. Tien and Vegeta soon arrive and Piccolo explains the nature of Imperfect Cell to them. He and Tien then search for Imperfect Cell as the monster travels from town to town absorbing people's energy, but Imperfect Cell detects their ki and then lowers his own and hides every time they get close. Piccolo begins traveling on a jet plane, piloted by Yamcha, with Gohan, Krillin, and Tien so that they can keep their ki hidden while searching for the creature. While searching, a recovered Goku teleports onto the plane and explains that he has a plan for himself, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to train for a year in span of one Earth day. He then takes Gohan and teleports back to Kami's lookout. Piccolo and the rest keep searching but Piccolo begins to despair, knowing that with each town Imperfect Cell attacks, his strength grows and the monster will soon be powerful enough to confront and absorb the Androids. Piccolo and the rest soon return to Kame House. By good or bad luck, the Androids soon arrive, demanding the location of Goku so that they may kill him to finish their game. Piccolo decides to use this opportunity to try and destroy them, thereby preventing them from being absorbed by Imperfect Cell. They head to deserted Tropical Islands and Piccolo learns that he will only have to fight Android 17, giving him a chance at victory. He and #17 are roughly equal in strength, and though Piccolo does not have the infinite energy of his opponent, he does have several tricks up his sleeve that prove an outstanding resistance, such as his amazing regeneration abilities and his variety of energy attacks, such as the Hellzone Grenade. However, Cell arrives in the middle of their fight. With his increase in strength from absorbing countless humans from various cities, Imperfect Cell is now considerably more powerful than Piccolo, and on top of that Piccolo has expended a considerably large amount of his energy battling Android 17. After 17 is attacked by Cell, Piccolo steps in to help, but is easily swatted aside. Without any other options, Piccolo uses his desperation attack, the Light Grenade, and destroys the island that they were fighting on. But, Imperfect Cell avoids it, bearing no damage from the attack with his superior strength, and sets his eyes on the weary Namekian. Realizing that the both of them can do nothing to defeat Cell, Piccolo warns #17 to run; however, he is interrupted by Cell, with one swift punch, which snaps the brave Namek's neck and takes him down. Seeing no need to absorb him, Cell, using his See Ya! technique, picks Piccolo up from the ground and blasts a hole clean through his stomach and tosses him into the ocean, leaving him for dead. Luckily, Piccolo barely managed to survive thanks to his regeneration and is soon rescued by Goku and taken back to Kami's Lookout, along with Tien who had distracted Cell to stop him from absorbing Android 18. Piccolo quickly recovers, but with Imperfect Cell having absorbed Android 17 and now in his even more powerful Semi-Perfect form, he can do nothing but watch. He observed as Super Vegeta first defeated Semi-Perfect Cell and then allowed him to absorb Android 18 and attain his Perfect form. He also witnessed Perfect Cell's subsequent victory over Future Trunks and his announcement of the Cell Games, giving the Earth's defenders ten days to prepare for his tournament. When Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan requests for Piccolo to give him a copy of his uniform, which Piccolo happily conjures up for him. He is also startled by how much more powerful Goku became with his mastery over the Super Saiyan form. Piccolo enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and, although becoming significantly stronger, is still nowhere near powerful enough to challenge Perfect Cell. After he emerges, Goku asks him if it is possible for him to split with Kami again. Piccolo states that he can not, so Goku instead goes to New Namek to recruit a new guardian, and returns with Dende who takes the position and promptly reactivates the Dragon Balls. When the ten day wait is over, Piccolo accompanies Goku and the others to the Cell Games. He stays on the sidelines for most of the battle but speaks up when Goku, after first battling then yielding to Perfect Cell, volunteers Gohan to fight. Piccolo states that no matter how strong Gohan had become, there is no way he can fight Perfect Cell. He criticizes even further when Goku tosses a Senzu Bean to Perfect Cell so that the fight is "fair". When Perfect Cell manages to grab Gohan in a bear hug and begins crushing him, Piccolo blames Goku for his action, and prepares to enter the battle, even though it likely means his death. Perfect Cell soon stops his attack though, deciding to target Gohan's friends instead. He soon spawns seven Cell Jrs, one for each Z Fighter watching the fight. Piccolo does well against the Cell Jrs, managing to stand his ground despite Cell's comment that only Vegeta and Trunks were able to fight back, while the weary Goku and the powerless humans are easily beaten to the ground, but is soon overwhelmed until Gohan finally snaps and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and kills all of the Cell Jrs with ease, leaving all of the Z warriors to look on in shock. In the anime filler Piccolo is actually shown to be the Z fighter who does a better job at beating the Cell Jrs, being able to assist Krillin, Yamcha and Tien for a while, however such filler goes against what happened in the manga. Gohan battled Cell and was able to not only outmatch Cell, but also cause him to spit up Android 18 and revert to his Semi-Perfect form. Piccolo then witnessed Goku's noble sacrifice as he teleported himself and a self-destructing Cell (who tried to blow himself up along with the Earth) to King Kai's Planet, which was destroyed along with everybody who was present at the time (Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and, in the anime, Gregory). But, Cell survived and became even stronger thanks to his Saiyan genes. He teleported back to Earth (he learned how to use the Instant Transmission technique), and after killing Future Trunks, ensued in a Kamehameha duel with Gohan, who Cell had already weakened when Gohan attempted to save Vegeta from Cell's Death Beam. Piccolo, along with the other Z Fighters, assisted Gohan in the duel by blasting Cell with various ki blasts, as Piccolo was unwilling to let the person who taught him the value of friendship die all alone against Cell (in the manga, rather than helping Gohan, Piccolo merely curses at his inability to make any difference in the situation, making it more of a surprise when Vegeta finally intervenes). The efforts of the Z Fighters failed to faze Cell until Vegeta distracted him with an energy blast, which gave Gohan the time he needed to destroy Cell once and for all. Piccolo then lauded Vegeta on hitting Cell in an honorable move, but the latter just tells Piccolo to get lost. Piccolo returned to the lookout, where he, upon being asked whether Gohan could come and see him again there, tells him he would bet on it. Training So.. What now?.. uh, I mean.. How do.. I train? For now.. you don't have to do anything..Just survive.Survive?After six months.. if you've managed to stay alive..I'll teach you how to fight.I can't stay out here all by myself! Alone!You won't be by yourself.. No.. You'll have plenty of..hungry wild animals..to keep you company.You mean like.. lions and tigers?..but they'll eat me!Quiet!.. No more whining!..It's time to start acting like a man.. Understand?!But.. what do I do?Whatever it takes to stay alive for six months.If you can find a way to do that, then at the end...You'll be a stronger fighter-- both in body and in mind.Remember this.. There's a great power inside you, just waiting to be unlocked..but it's up to you to bring it out. Use it!..Believe in your ability! If you want to survive, you'll need to learn how to summon your powers whenever you need them.Wait!.. What am I supposed to eat? I don't have any food!Or water!... Or a bath!.. Or a bed! Or anything--!I guess that's something you're just gonna have to figure out.I never said this would be easy.This is the path that fate has chosen for you.The sooner you accept it, the better. What am I gonna do?.. I'm stuck up here!..oh, I'm never gonna get down.. and I'm still starving!.. waaah!Believe me. When his stomach rumbles loud enough, he's gonna find a way down. Power Level After 1st time Training:1,500 Time it takes to complete Stage 1: 1 Year # Run from a T-Rex # Get your own Breakfast # Spar with Piccolo # Namekian Energy Drill # You must learn to focus your energies. Personality it does not change the fact that he chose to defend the Earth...And though it may seem Piccolo's true evil nature revealed itself when he eliminated Goku along with Raditz...We must not forget, that Goku chose to make that sacrifice..Piccolo may have realized as I have, that in one year, we will die.I do not know the exact cause of our passing...whether Piccolo will lose his life to the Saiyans, or if I I ll simply succumb to old age. But the results the same. My lifeforce is forever bound with Piccolo. We are two halves of the same being. One cannot exist without the other...You might say it's...the curse of foresight: seeing the day....of my demise If Piccolo has sensed my mind. He may wish to pass his knowledge on before he dies..Even.. if it's to the son of his own enemy.But.. What about.. the Dragonballs? They will vanish along with me. Techniques That He Knows * Antenna Beam – A blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. * Chasing Bullet – A homing beam attack of considerable power. * Destructive Wind – An energy charged gust of wind. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Explosive Demon Wave – A very powerful energy blast shot from one hand. It is one of the signature attacks Piccolo got from his father King Piccolo. * Eye Flash – A similar technique to Solar Flare. Used against Frieza. * Eye Lasers – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. * Hellzone Grenade – A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. * Hyper Explosive Demon Wave – An attack in which Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful then the simple Explosive Wave. * Kuchikarakikōha – A powerful beam shot from the mouth. * Light Grenade – A powerful energy ball attack. Used against Imperfect Cell during their battle on theTropical Islands. * Makosen – An energy wave from both hands. First used by King Piccolo. * Masenko – A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Used during the Cell Games, when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * Rapid Fire – An energy sphere barrage similar to the Scatter Shot. Used by Piccolo, and Cell, at the Cell Games. * Scatter Shot – Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. * Shock Wave – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. * Special Beam Cannon – Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. This was first used when Piccolo fought alongside Goku during their battle with Raditz. * Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. This ability cannot perform physical attacks as it is not real. It also fades through objects. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Mystic Attack – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs. The user extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. Also known as Demon Hand in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Elastic Left Arm – Piccolo's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Risking it all for a friend – Piccolo jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save another character. Used to protect Gohan. * Regeneration – As a Namekian, Piccolo possesses the ability to regenerate lost limbs. However it can be time consuming as it takes several minutes to regrow a single limb. * Enhanced Hearing - Piccolo has an acute sense of hearing, which allows him to hear even the most faintest of noises. * Explosive Breath Cannon – A rush attack that ends with a mouth blast. Piccolo used part of this move to kill a Saibaman. * Demon Rend – A rush attack used by the possessed Piccolo in his fight with Gohan in the Garlic Jr. Saga. This attack appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast as one of Piccolo'sSuper Attacks. * Ki ''Sense – The ability to sense Ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. * Evil Containment Wave Reflection – A technique which allows Piccolo to reverse and capture the user of an Evil Containment Wave into a small container. * Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon – A double team finisher used by Piccolo and Goku. * Great Namek – Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. * Magic Materialization – A magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. * Portal Opening – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth. It requires one of the two Namekians to be on the other side in Hell. * Reverse-Side Sword Attack – A sword technique used in tandem with Roronoa Zoro in the ''Cross Epoch''crossover. * ''Sai Sei – A Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle as long as his head remains intact. * Telekinesis – Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. * Telepathy – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. ** Far-Seeing Arts2 – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. * Fusion – The ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. * Cloning – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into two or more versions of himself. ** Tri-Form – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into three versions of himself. ** Multi-Form – A technique where Piccolo divides himself into four versions of himself. * All-Out – A power up used by Piccolo during his battle against Frieza. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the Raging Blast games. * Weighted-cape Throw - A technique used by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, where he threw his weighted training cape after removing it to one of the Combatants Piccolo was fight against, who unaware the garment's great weight is sent flying down due the combatant being either caught off guard by its weight and/or unable to carry something that heavy and remain air. This technique allows Piccolo to use the weight of his cape against his opponent. * Defibrillation Kiai - A technique used by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza. * Mystic Grab * Mystical Jet: Piccolo, using the Mystic Attack, stretches his arm out to a decent-sized length, grabs his opponent, drags them in, and kicks them across the screen. Also called Mystic Combo. * Halo Stomp: while in the air, Piccolo dives and attacks his opponent with rapid flying kicks. Also called'Diving Flurry Kick'. * Supersonic Kick: turn around side kicks. Piccolo flies forward with a kick, then flies back to his starting point with another kick. Also called Sonic Kick or Sliding Retort Kick. * Knee Uppercut: jumping knee attack. * Renzoku Energy Dan * Unfolding Mystery * Eyebeams * Special Beam Cannon * Death Jet * Homing Kikoha * Aerial Bashing Meteo: his meteor attack in Super Butōden 2 and Buyū Retsuden. Piccolo hits the opponent upwards, then pummels them while descending back towards the ground. * Meteo Elastic Smash: his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. * Light Grenade * Destructive Wave * Special Beam Cannon * Instant Killquick * Hellzone Grenade * Fierce Ranma: a rush attack finished with a Kiai. Also used by Gohan. * Demon Roundhouse: Piccolo grabs his opponent and throws them up in the air, then he jumps and kicks them down again. * Sonic Kick: Piccolo moves around the opponent, kicking them as he goes. * Special Beam Cannon * Hellzone Grenade * Grapple * Knock Away Attack * Ki Shield * Power Up * Rapid-Fire Ki * Light Ki ''Blast * Strong ''Ki ''Blast * Grab * Arm Extend * Dodge/Rush * Flying Rush * Teleportation * Light Grenade * Super Special Beam Cannon * Hellzone Grenade * Shinmafukumetsu * Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball (with Gotenks) * Double Attack (with Goku) * Evil Shot (with Gohan) * Outsider Shot (with Vegeta) * Special Beam Cannon (with Gohan) * Energy Absorption: used as Majin Piccolo to absorb Super Buu's energy in one of Gohan's scenarios. * Resurrection: used as Majin Piccolo to bring Frieza and Cell back to life. Superpowers #Alter my Power Level at Will. #Flight #Telekinetic #Telepathy #Magician #Superhuman Hearing #Superhuman Speed #Superhuman Agility #Superhuman Strength #Superhuman Power #Superhuman Defense #Superhuman Stamina #Fly at Super Speed #Ki #Ki Consumption #Hyper Mode #Gather Ki #Deflect Ki Blast Wave #Dash #Guard Crash #Dragon Rush #Yin and Yang #Pure Evil #Pure of Heart #Sense Power Level #Concealing My Power Level #Namekians dont need to Eat #Fuse with Nail #Fuse with Kami Known Power Levels #Power Levels #322 #408 #1,020 #1,220 #1,330 #1,440 #2,000 #18,000 #31,000 #42,000 Training Episodes # Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way! # Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! # The End of Snake Way! # Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation # There Is Planet Earth, Father! Frieza and King Cold Strike Back! Killed * Raditz – Goku held Raditz in place, while Piccolo charged up and fired a Special Beam Cannon, mortally wounding Raditz and killing Goku. Piccolo later finished Raditz off while he was laughing at him. * Goku – Shot through the chest with a Special Beam Cannon, killing him and mortally wounding his brother and enemy, Raditz. Goku was later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Saibaman – Killed by Piccolo with the Explosive Breath Cannon. * Sansho – Piccolo smashed the demon into the wall and finished him with an energy blast. * A Bio-Man – Piccolo killed one of them with a Mouth Energy Wave during their first meeting. * Slug's soldiers – Most of them are killed by Gohan and Piccolo. * Wings – Piccolo broke Wings' arm, then later shot an energy blast at his head, blowing it clean off. * Dore – As Gohan left to take the Senzu Beans to Goku, Dore chased after him, so Piccolo fired a Chasing Bullet at Dore that followed him around. Dore eventually tried to block it, but was unable to, and was destroyed. * Neiz – Neiz electrocuted Piccolo, but Piccolo, while electrified, grabbed onto Neiz's head, electrocuting him and killing him. * Salza – Salza was about to kill Goku and the others, weakened from battle, when Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon through him, killing him. * Lord Slug – After the Destron Gas Generator is destroyed, Piccolo kills Slug with an energy wave. * Piccolo has killed all members of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Assists * Lord Slug – In the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Piccolo gives all of his energy to Goku, allowing him to use Kaio-ken x100 to attack the Super Namek, as Goku uses the attack, Piccolo overshadows him. * Hatchiyack – Only in the 2010 remake of Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Piccolo kills Hatchiyack by combining the Special Beam Cannon with the Super Kamehameha, Final Flash, Burning Attack andSuper Masenko done by Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan. * Kid Buu – Provided his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb along with the rest of the inhabitants Earth, which Goku used to destroy the pure evil Majin. Battles * Piccolo vs. Dog * Piccolo vs. Two King Soldiers (Anime only) * Piccolo vs. Krillin * Piccolo vs. Hero (Kami) * Piccolo (Base/Great Namek) vs. Goku ; Dragon Ball Z * Piccolo vs. Raditz * Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan vs. Raditz * Piccolo vs. Gohan * Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien Shinhan vs. Six Saibamen * Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Tien Shinhan vs. Nappa * Piccolo vs. Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu (Anime only) * Piccolo vs. Frieza (Second Form) * Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku vs. Frieza * Piccolo (Base/Great Namek), Krillin, and Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys (Anime only) * Piccolo and Gohan vs. Goku (Anime only) * Piccolo vs. Android 20 * Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 17 * Piccolo vs. Imperfect Cell * Piccolo vs. Android 17 * Piccolo and Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell * Piccolo vs. Cell Jr. * Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell (Anime only) * Piccolo vs. Babidi ; Dragon Ball Super * Piccolo, Android 18, and Tien Shinhan vs. Beerus * Piccolo, Master Roshi, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army * Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Tagoma * Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) * Piccolo vs. Gohan * Piccolo vs. Frost (Final Form) ; Dragon Ball GT * Piccolo vs. Baby Gohan * Piccolo vs. A Hell Monster ; Films * Piccolo vs. Ginger, Nicky, Sansho * Piccolo vs. Sansho * Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Piccolo vs. four Bio-Men * Piccolo (controlled) vs. Goku * Piccolo, Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin and Gohan vs. Dr. Wheelo * Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu vs. Turles * Piccolo vs. Wings * Piccolo vs. Angila and Medamatcha * Piccolo and Goku vs. Lord Slug (Great Namek) * Piccolo vs. Salza, Neiz and Dore * Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Cyclopian Guards * Piccolo vs. Meta-Cooler * Piccolo and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 * Piccolo, Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Android 13 * Piccolo, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) * Piccolo vs. Ghost Lord Slug * Piccolo, Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Hatchiyack * Piccolo vs. Krillin * Piccolo vs. Bojack * Piccolo, Android 18, and Tien Shinhan vs. Beerus * Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi (Full Power), Jaco, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan vs. Frieza Force * Piccolo vs. Shisami Voice actors * Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru (child); Toshio Furukawa (teen and adult) * English dubs: ** Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil ** Animaze dub: Daniel Woren ** FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat ** Blue Water dub: Elinor Holt (kid), Ethan Cole (teen/adult) ** AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey, Ed Marcus (The History of Trunks), David Gasman (movie 1) * Spanish dubs: ** Latin American: Yamil Atala (child); Carlos Segundo (teen and adult - DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai Majin Buu Saga ); José Luis Castañeda (DBZ; some episodes, DBZ movie 3, DBZ movie 8); Idzi Dutkiewicz (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) ** Castilian: Luis Fernando Rios (DB and around 70 episodes of DBZ); Antonio Inchausti (†, rest of DBZ, DBGT, Movies) * Catalan dub: Xavier Cassan (DB); Raúl Llorens (DBZ, DBGT); Xavier Fernández (DBZ Kai) * Tagalog dub: Bernie Malejana * German dub: David Nathan * Portuguese dubs: ** Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luís Antônio Lobue ** Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola (DB and DBGT); João Loy (I); Vítor Rocha (II) * Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (child); Alberto Olivero (adult); Piero Tiberi (Dynit dub); Danilo Di Martino(Battle of Gods) * French dub: Philippe Ariotti * Croatian dub: Matko Knešaurek * Polish dub: Zbigniew Konopka * Hungarian dub: Csík Csaba Krisztián * Greek dub: Giannis Papaioanou, Themis Psihogios '(Some chapters) * Korean dub: '''Jeong Ho Kim '(1st Voice), 'Park Gyuwung '(2nd voice), 'Seung Uk Jeong '(3rd voice) * Valencian dub: '''Aureli Delgado * Arabic dub: Abu Mohamed Kheir Hassoun * Hebrew dub: Zvika Schwarzberg * Thai dub: Manoon Raeungchemeun Screenshots 280px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png 90-0.PNG 91 z fighters.PNG 50ask.PNG z warriors.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402.jpg Scene08861.png Scene08841.png Image 180916 011552.png Kamikai.png Piccolojr.png Image 190116 211521.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Prodigy Category:Reincarnation Category:Cosmic Force Category:Flight Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Criminals Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Duplication Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Most Wanted List Category:Superhuman Sight Category:My Masters Category:Telekinesis Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Big Bad Category:Pure of Heart Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hidden Power Category:Fusions Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Sole Survivor Category:Portal Opening Category:Apport Category:Aura Reading Category:Elasticity Category:Size-Shifter Category:Transformation Category:Legal Guardian Category:Cooks Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Invulnerability Category:Orphan Category:Multilingualism Category:Torture Victims Category:Namekian Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Z Fighters Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Dragon Level Threat Category:Force-Field Generation Category:One-Man Army Category:Empath Category:Gamblers Category:Street Fighters Category:Temper Category:Limb Expansion Category:Hermit Category:Valhalla Category:Souls Category:Pacifist Category:Warmonger Category:Code of Honor Category:Cape Category:Secret Keeper Category:Anti-Christ Category:Juniors Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Monologuing Category:Martial Artist Category:Shonen Jump Category:Hero Killer Category:Male Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Boss Battle Category:Murdered Category:Child Soldiers Category:Son Category:Warrior Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Recruiter Category:Danger Sense Category:Universe 7 Category:Planet Buster Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Negation Category:Manslaughter Category:Petrified Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Age